Roleplay
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Deidara plays out different parts just to please Itachi, but what does Itachi needs to do to please Deidara? ItaDei, yaoi, not too graphic.


__So I'm probably doing too much oneshots since I should be updating my stories, but I was inspired! I think the title speaks for itself for what is about to come. It's not too graphic, so I think you can handle it;) Enjoy!

_...  
_

_The Nurse_

'Ready for your injection, mister Uchiha?' Deidara asked, holding up a needle right above Itachi's arm.

Deidara's eyes were focused on the needle and where it was supposed to make contact with the skin that he didn't see Itachi's smirk, but he knew it was there. It was always there in cases like this. Where Itachi got what he wanted. 'Only if you are ready for a larger injection right after,' the raven responded huskily. A line that kind of freaked Deidara out, because there was really nothing sexy about it. But he would go with it anyway.

He cleaned the patch of skin with alcohol. Itachi took the bottle out of his hand immediately and set it against his lips, the clear liquid slowly seeping in with every sip. Deidara narrowed his eyes at Itachi, because this couldn't be part of this. He shouldn't be drinking the alcohol. He ripped the bottle from Itachi's hand and settled it back on the table. 'Sir, you should not be drinking that. It's to clean wounds. Now get ready for the injection,' he said, his tongue peeking out in concentration. The needle got closer to the patch of skin, but before Deidara could put it against Itachi's skin, he was thrown under the raven's body.

A pair of blue eyes looked up at a pair of black ones. 'I'm sorry nurse Deidara. I think I'll take a rain check on that injection,' Itachi said, his voice sounding so velvety. It made Deidara shiver, unable to come up with a good come back. Not that he could think with Itachi's lips all over his neck and a hand going up under his white skirt. 'I really love this outfit, Dei,' Itachi murmurs against a tanned neck.

And Deidara gives in to all the touches. He lets Itachi slip his white lace panties to the side and lets Itachi fuck him in every way that the raven wants while he moans that he's a dirty nurse and how he doesn't want to be caught by the doctor. Because that is what Itachi loves.

…

_The Schoolgirl_

'Miss, are you even paying attention to my lesson?'

Deidara cowers away in his chair, blue eyes focused on the desk in front of him. Of course he hadn't been paying attention. What had Itachi even been talking about? Something Deidara obviously hadn't cared about. 'No, sir,' he answers softly, making sure his voice is pitched a little higher than usual.

Itachi walks over to his desk and slams his hand down on the wood. 'I guess I'll have to give you detention then,' the raven says. Deidara only nods and Itachi walks away again, supposedly turning back to teach the "class"

Suddenly Deidara is in detention, all alone of course, and Itachi is the one keeping an eye on him. Itachi is helping him with his homework the raven had made up and Deidara actually needed help with it. Itachi always put so much time in this and sometimes Deidara wondered if he alone wasn't enough for Itachi.

Another hard question gives Itachi the excuse to lean closer and help Deidara with it, but Deidara knows he has to call him out on it. To object to his closeness. 'I don't need your help,' he says grumpily, focusing on the question again.

His hand is raised in the air, forcing Deidara to stand up and then Itachi forcefully bends him over the desk. The short checkered red skirt is lifted and his panties are ripped off this time. A hand smacks down on his bare ass and Deidara groans at the little pain Itachi really causes. 'You don't talk like that to your teacher. You need to be punished for that, miss,' Itachi says, lust dripping off his voice.

Before Deidara can even react, he can hear a belt being taken off and a zipper being pulled down and then suddenly he gets fucked on top of the desk, moaning that he's been a bad girl and that he would listen to his teacher from now on. Because that is what Itachi loves.

…

_The Cop_

'You were speeding, sir.'

Itachi is in his car and Deidara is standing right outside it, writing stuff down on a fake ticket. 'It must've been only a few miles above the speed limit,' Itachi responses, making Deidara look back down at him. He tries his best to keep a serious face, because he didn't want to screw this up.

Deidara shakes his head at Itachi. 'No, sir. You were well above the speed limit. You'll need to give me your driver's license. Do you have someone to take you home?'

A desperate look crosses Itachi's face and Deidara is impressed with how well the raven plays the part. 'You can't take my license. My job depends on me being able to drive around. Please, I need this job,' Itachi begs him and Deidara could already feel himself caving. He shifts a bit in his place, his blue eyes staring deep into the teary black ones.

'Maybe we can arrange something,' he hears himself say and Itachi fakes a hopeful look. Deidara trembles a bit. Usually he wasn't the dominant one and it felt a bit weird to him. A shaking hand opens the door and steps closer to Itachi who is still sitting in his driver's seat. The black eyes are casted down as Deidara let his fingers slide over Itachi's cheek. 'How much are you willing to do to keep your license?' Deidara hears his voice break and he knew this wouldn't please Itachi. His acting was off, but he just wasn't good at this.

But Itachi safes him. The raven answers he's willing to do anything that satisfies the officer and with that said, Deidara crawls into Itachi's lap and gets fucked there right in their driveway, because they had never left it. And Deidara moans that Itachi can definitely keep his license, because he is such a good lay. Because that is what Itachi loves.

…

_The Maid_

Deidara was on his toes, trying to clean the top shelf of the book closet. He knew Itachi was sitting on his favorite chair, watching him clean the entire room. The funny part was that Itachi actually made Deidara clean everything before he even made a move. Somehow the realness of the act made it more interesting to him.

He was only wearing a bathrobe, it barely covering his private parts. If Deidara would glance between Itachi's legs, he knew he would see a hard cock pointing towards him. To make it even worse, Deidara bends down to pick up a fallen book, showing off his ass. He can hear Itachi groan and with this act it is actually allowed. Shocked Deidara turns around, staring into those deep black eyes. 'Sir?' he asks carefully.

'Nothing. Can you clean this table for me?' Itachi asks, pointing at the table right beside him. Deidara just nods and walks towards the table, wiping it off with a cloth. When Deidara wants to stand back up, arms are wrapped around his waist and pulled into Itachi's lap, facing away from the raven.

Deidara puts up a fake fight, trying to get away from Itachi. 'Sire, what are you doing?' he asks, sounding a bit afraid. He got better at acting and Itachi hummed very pleased at that.

'Just paying you back for all the hard work you are doing around this place,' Itachi says huskily, his lips latching on to his neck and a hand going down the front of Deidara's panties. The raven grabs Deidara's cock and starts moving his hand up and down his shaft. Deidara starts moaning and gives in immediately, soon riding Itachi in a reversed cowgirl. The moans rippling off his mouth now focused on how this is wrong and how Itachi's wife would soon be home. Because that is what Itachi loves.

…

_The Patient_

Today Itachi hadn't planned any acts. He had a long day at work and just wanted to relax at home and Deidara probably felt the same way. They had been having a lot of fun these past few weeks. Itachi really loved all those outfits Deidara wore just for him. He had a fetish and he was glad he found someone who would satisfy his needs.

He opens the door and lazily hangs his coat away before his eyes go up and he sees a completely naked Deidara standing right in front of him. The scars don't bother him anymore, the deep cuts all over his chest. Deidara had been a cutter before he met Itachi and sometimes Itachi needed to do a lot to keep his boyfriend feeling alright.

Deidara's eyes linger on him a little longer before he turns around and walks away to their bedroom. Itachi starts stripping off his clothes, throwing them to the side wherever he wants. Completely naked he pushes open the bedroom door. Deidara lays on top of the bed, the blue eyes looking off to the side.

Today was the day that Itachi took care of Deidara the way the blonde wanted. He crawled on the bed, hovering over the tanned body. He starts kissing Deidara's body all over, not missing a spot while the blonde lays their motionless. 'You are beautiful,' Itachi murmurs against luscious lips and only then does Deidara respond. His kisses are answered, his touches are answered and eventually he also gets touched and kissed.

Deidara just needed to know that he was beautiful, even without the outfits. The blonde knew Itachi found him beautiful, but he just needed to hear it once in a while. 'Thank you,' Deidara whispers back, meaning it in every way. And Itachi shakes his head, not wanting Deidara to say thank you for it, because it was just a fact that needed to be said to him.

'You are so beautiful,' Itachi says again, thrusting slowly into Deidara now. Itachi makes love to Deidara all night, groaning how much Deidara means to him and how much he loves him. Because that is what Deidara loves.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Was it good to read? Liked the different roleplays? Let me know^^


End file.
